


Revenge

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [16]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Revenge

_[Previously..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874418) _

—-

Some minutes before show time, the Nameless Ghouls are in their dressing room, passing the time and getting ready.

Among them, the Sister sits beside her Ghoul, reading a book as he practices on his instrument.

There was a knock on the door and it cracked open, “you got ten minutes guys,” said the crew member before shutting the door just as quickly as it opened.

The Nameless Ghouls exchanged a few words between themselves before they filed out of the room, calling for the Sister’s Ghoul to follow them.

“I’ll be right there.” He called out as he played a few more notes. The Sister looked over to the door, watching it close and putting down her book.

“Hey,” she said, sitting forward and tugging at the instrument in the Ghoul’s hands and taking it away.

The Ghoul opened his hands in confusion, letting her take it away, and even more so as she hiked up her skirt and straddled him.

“Um..?” He said, his confusion slowly turning into piqued interest.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to get you alone.” She said, guiding his hands onto her hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. She then tilted up his mask.

“But you didn’t say anything even when we were at the hotel?” He said, his hands going up either side of her thighs.

She stopped for a moment and said, “irrelevant.” She smiled before kissing him.

As they kissed, the Ghoul ran his hands up under her skirt and squeezed her butt.

She moaned against the kiss and ground her hips into his. They writhed in each other’s arms, kissing and hands exploring.

The Sister then moved her hand down between them, feeling his growing bulge.

“What do you say, do you mind giving me a quick one?” She said, breathing against his lips.

The Ghoul purred from the touch of her hand, “why not, though you know I’d prefer to take it slow..” he smirked, before nipping at her bottom lip and digging his fingers into her ass.

She kissed him again while her hands made their way into his clothes until her fingers met his bare flesh.

He groaned during the kiss, his grip on her tightening as she touched him.

She moved her hand along his shaft, earning pleasured moans from the Ghoul, before suddenly stopping.

“What?” The Ghoul said, as the Sister suddenly pulled away from the kiss. “What’s wrong?” The Ghoul tried to look at her face, but she was looking at the door.

“I think I hear someone.” She said before getting up. “Fuck, I think you should go.” She straightened her skirt before pulling the Ghoul to stand up.

“What the fuck-“ he said as he hurriedly fixed himself.

“I don’t hear anyone-!” He protested.

“No, no I swear I heard someone. Quick-let’s go.” She said pushing him out of the door.

She heard him mutter curses under his breath as she pushed him out, and just as they made their way out they were greeted by a crew member.

“There you are. Come on.” He said, before pulling him away.

Since the other night, the Sister had been thinking up of some way to get him back somehow. While this seemed to be a little below the belt, she thought about how if she were to do the same thing he did to her, he would enjoy it far too much.

She watched him as he hurriedly got himself ready, even under his mask he looked ruffled and frustrated.

One by one, the Nameless Ghouls stepped out to the stage until finally being joined by Papa Emeritus himself.

The Ghoul felt every bit of agitation and even discomfort. He played each note as a curse at nothing in particular, letting out all his energy.

That was until the lights came up and Ghoul caught sight of the Sister at the side of the stage. She blew him a kiss, a mischievous smile painted on her face as she gave him a wave.

“He’s gonna be so pissed..” the Sister said to herself as she locked eyes with her Ghoul, smiling and biting her lip.


End file.
